The biter being bit
by kuroyume85
Summary: A pet-shop isn't a safe place at all ! Itachi and Sasuke will learn about it ! CONTAIN UCHIHACEST !Original idea from Vera001 on DA. My gift to you, dear . And the title was given to me by Narutok74 on DA. Sorry, I suck at writing summaries.


After quite a boring trip, Sasori and Itachi finally arrived in front of the biggest pet-shop of the city.

"Remind me why we're here, Sasori-san..."

"Our dearest leader ordered us to go and buy a blue cat for Konan's birthday..."

"Thrilling mission. Really."

Sasori shrugged.

"Let's go. The sooner we'll get that stupid cat, the better."

"Hn."

As soon as they entered the shop, a young woman came to them and bowed to them.

"Are you looking for something particular ?", she asked.

"Hn. We want to buy a blue cat", Itachi answered.

"Do you mean... a blueberry cat ?"

"What's the difference ?"

"We don't care, Sasori-san. Let's just pay and leave this place."

"You're right..."

As they followed the shop assistant, Itachi cast a bored look at the whole place. Birds, cats, dogs, rodents... Damn, it was so noisy... Then he noticed something unusual. He quickly hid behind some shelves, his heart pounding like mad.

Sasuke... Foolish otouto...

Beside his sibling was Orochimaru's chaperon, Kabuto.

Dammit... I really need to... have a little "chat" with my dear otouto...

Then a brilliant idea came to Itachi's sick and twisted mind.

As discreetly as a predator, he walked behind Kabuto and patted him on the shoulder. Unaware of the danger, the medic turned on himself... and his eyes met Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Without a word, Kabuto stopped following Sasuke and made his way to the cats department.

Then the older Uchiha silently followed his little brother to another room of the store, smirking.

The room was dark and cold. Strange hissing noises could be heard... The door slammed behind him. But he didn't jump. He wasn't the Uchiha prodigy for nothing.

Then the light was turned on.

He was in the reptiles and snakes department. And Sasuke was standing in front of him, a wide evil smile on his face.

"Long time, Nii-san...", the teenager whispered.

"Far too long, Sasuke..."

Itachi thought he was hallucinating when Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the pale skin of his torso. Since a few days, he'd been dreaming about his otouto... forbidden dreams... waking him up with a boner under the sheets. Itachi felt blessed.

"So... Nii-san... tell me how you want me..."

His pants fell on the floor.

"I'm yours... I need this..."

A rush of adrenalin and testosterone overflowed Itachi's brains. It was too good to be true... He was about to pounce on his brother, but he only realized he couldn't move anymore.

"What the...?"

Snakes everywhere. Imprisoning his legs and wrapping themselves all over his body.

"I see you're stronger, Sasuke..."

"I'm not only stronger..."

Boxers disappeared, revealing such a nice cock... ready to do its job...

"I'm also veeeeeeeeeeeeery hungry... and you'll have to feed me properly... before I kill you."

Although he was in a bad posture, Itachi laughed.

"Dream on, Sasuke..."

Sasuke grinned as the snakes forced his big brother to bow. He walked behind him, and began to roughly rub his asscheeks.

"Hell yeah... I've been dreaming to take advantage of this... for too long...", Sasuke said.

As he said so, he directly shoved his swollen member into Itachi's unprepared ass.

Itachi hissed. It was obvious that Sasuke had no plan to let him enjoy this little meeting.

"You've been too presumptuous, aniki..."

Sasuke began to move at a steady pace. He never thought it would feel that good... burying himself into his own brother... feeling his length being squeezed like this... no need to ask Itachi if he was a virgin... In a way, he admired Itachi who was preventing any kind of sounds to escape from his mouth... But he swore it would come later...

Itachi never felt like this before... so humiliated... his Sharingan was useless, as Sasuke was behind him. He had to wait for a proper opportunity. But the worst thing was... being raped like this... being in the uke position... it was a premiere... and it was kind of exciting... As he held his tongue, Sasuke had no clue to know he was stimulating Itachi's prostate with each thrust, torturing him in the most delicious and perverted way. A few minutes later, overwhelmed with pleasure, Itachi cummed forcefully, sending his creamy fluids on the scales of the snakes holding him tight.

Sasuke noticed it... and cheerfully laughed as he kept on his pace.

"I never thought you were such a needy bitch, Nii-san... I'm a bit disappointed..."

"You wait..."

Sasuke was still so busy with his brother that he didn't hear the door open itself. Sasori had a quick look inside of the room to apprehend the situation. He managed to suppress a giggle. Watching the great Uchiha Itachi being fucked by his own little brother... that was so ironic... and so fun... The master of puppets kept on enjoying the show during a few minutes, wondering when he should intervene.

Nostalgia overwhelmed him. If he was still human, he would have touched himself like mad at the sight of it... He looked at Kabuto and chuckled. Would the medic enjoy the show if he wasn't still hypnotized ??? After all, Kabuto might have seen much more nasty things with Orochimaru... Who knew what he already saw... and did ???

Sasuke's moans became louder and louder.

"Oooooooooh... Nii-san... it feels so greaaaaaaaaaaat... I'm almost..."

Hum... time to end the game...

Immediately, the puppet master injected him a poison, blocking his chakra and his whole body. Poor little Sasuke was now as harmless as a baby. The snakes vanished, releasing Itachi. The long-haired man moved away from his young sibling, almost feeling frustrated as he was close to a second orgasm.

"Glad to see you..."

"Tch. Can you now explain me why you hypnotized that idiot and sent him to me ? He tried to steal my poisoning kit."

"I thought you could have some fun with him..."

"Do I have to remind you that I'm made of wood ? Those kind of games aren't for me anymore."

"Sasori-san... I'm sure you can find some interesting ideas to play with him..."

"Like what ?"

"I can teach you, if you want..."

Sasori chuckled.

"Ok... show me..."

"I will, but first... I need to teach my otouto about respect due to his elders..."

"Need some help ?"

"Can you put him in a very humiliating position ? Please ?"

"No problem."

Slightly moving his fingers, Sasori obeyed. Sasuke found himself in the same position than Itachi was previously. Then the puppet master used the cable of his abdomen, caught his left arm and leg, and lifted the teenager up in the air. He was at the perfect height to let Itachi abuse him.

Itachi laughed viciously. It was...

"Thank you... Now, playtime !!!"

This marvelous show made Itachi even hornier than before. He grabbed his otouto's ass and penetrated him in one fluid movement. A loud moan escaped Itachi's mouth as his massive cock found its way in Sasuke's tight entrance. The last one couldn't suppress a cry.

"How does it feel, Sasu-chan ??? Painful, I hope."

"Shut up..."

"You dare being rude to me in such a situation ??? I'll have to be more... persuasive..."

Itachi pounced even harder inside of his brother, hitting the precious bundle of nerves... giving an unwanted pleasure to Sasuke. At the beginning, Sasuke managed not to show his brother that he enjoyed what was supposed to be a cruel rape. But a series of hearty moans finally made their way through his lips. Itachi coldly laughed.

"Sasori-san... could you... forbid him to release ? I'm not done with him. He's not suffering enough."

Now using his chakra strings on a still hypnotized Kabuto, he made the medic take Sasuke's member in his hand... and squeeze it as hard as he could manage. Sasuke yelled.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUCH !!! STOP IT !!! KABUTOOOOOOOOO !!! WAKE UP !!!!"

"Does it suit you, Itachi-san ?"

"Oh yeah..."

Now it was a real nightmare for Sasuke. He was now thousands of miles away from the pleasure he felt earlier. Itachi kept on fucking him senseless, only caring about the burning feeling growing inside of his lower belly and groaning like a beast.

"You should have killed me when you first blocked me, foolish Otouto... but I'm glad... you... DIDN'T !!!"

With the last word, Itachi cummed inside of Sasuke's bruised ass. His little brother was panting, some saliva running down his chin. Blood was dripping out of his molested entrance. Itachi pulled out at last.

"Looks like I've been a bit too rough... I underestimated how big I was..."

"Do you want dear Kabuto to clean you up ?"

"No, thank you. I suppose he uses his tongue on that fucking snake he considers as his master. But I really think that Sasuke need to be cleaned. I wouldn't be a good big brother if I left him stained like this. Besides, it's a kind of... promotion, for Glasses-man."

Itachi amplified his control on Kabuto thanks to his Sharingan.

Kabuto moved to Sasuke's bloody ass and started to lick the mixture of blood and semen leaking from the no longer tight hole, still crushing Sasuke's shaft into his hand. Once it was done, Sasori freed Sasuke, letting him fall on the floor.

Itachi put his clothes back on and knelt in front of Sasuke, a wide childish smile on his face as he pinched Sasuke's cheeks.

"It was good to see ya, Sasu-chan !!! Bye !!!"

Then the two Akatsuki members walked out of the room, leaving behind them a sobbing Sasuke and a still confused Kabuto.

"It was really impressive, Itachi-san. You're quite talented at playing nasty games."

"I-ma-gi-na-tion. It's all you need. And reading porn comics."

Sasori laughed.

"I've been thinking of abusing Deidara-chan, recently. Do you have any ideas I could use ?"

"I always have that kind of ideas. I'll just ask you to let me watch you."

"I don't mind."

"By the way, where is the cat we were supposed to buy ?"

"I killed the owner of that stupid shop. Then we can have the cat for free. Plus food for Zetsu."

"How kind and thoughtful of you, Sasori-san..."

"I know, I know... I still have a human heart, after all..."


End file.
